


Road Trip

by daria_sz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Chapter Upload → new tags), Best Friends, F/M, Graduation, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trip, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_sz/pseuds/daria_sz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Best friends since they were toddlers, now about to finish university. WHile Harry is not planning on doing anything before he starts working, Louis has other plans. That's how he ends up at Harry's house in the middle of the night, throwing pebbles at Harry's window, just to tell him they're going on a road trip. </p><p>Being the best friend Harry is, he says yes. But what will his girlfriend (that Louis hates so much) say?</p><p>(Or the one where H&L are Best friends and about to graduate and Louis wants to go on a three-months road trip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you, reader! x
> 
> Just some information you might have to know before you're reading this:
> 
> \- Harry has a girlfriend (For the moment [Hehe])  
> → means he's straight (For the moment)  
> \- Louis is gay  
> \- as soon as I add a chapter I'll add tags so there are no spoilers, aye!  
> \- Louis and Harry are 21 and 20. (Birthdays are the real ones)
> 
> Let me know if I forgot something (as well as spelling mistakes) in the comments.
> 
> Have fun reading, hope you like it! x

No way was he in front of his house, throwing pebbles at the window. Harry opened the window, rubbing his eyes. He still couldn't believe his best friend was standing there. "Louis, what the hell are you doing here at.." Harry looked at his watch and blinked when the time lit up on the small screen. "2:48 am. Are you insane?" He saw the boy downstairs grinning mischievously at Harry. "This time is as good as any. Are you letting me in or what, Juliet?" he spoke. 

You see, Harry was used to Louis throwing pebbles at his window in the middle of the night. There always were excuses like 'I'm boooored' 'Harry let's do something' 'Come one, Harold. Get your arse down here!' And Harry would always say yes because, well, Louis was his best friend, which was a good reason. And who could say no to their rule-breaking, cheeky but still charming best friend?

This time Louis wanted Harry to let him in. Maybe he wasn't up to no good so Harry wouldn't have to fear for his life and going to jail. And, like always, Harry put on a pair of boxers and sneaked out of his room not to wake his mother and went downstairs to open the door for his best friend. He opened it to see Louis grinning like an idiot.

"You alright, mate?" Louis asked and hugged Harry. He looked down and raised his eyebrows at Harry's duck boxers. "What are those? I mean err, nice ones." he teased and earned a punch on his arm. Harry smiled fondly at him when he scrunched his nose. "You better like my boxers or I'll never let you in again." Harry whispered so he wouldn't wake anybody. And oh, how ironic. Harry would never leave Louis in the cold. Let alone leave him alone. Louis knew Harry would never be that mean. Not in a million years.

"You better be quiet or mummy will kick you out, too. And unfortunately I wouldn't be the only one outside then." Louis hurried up the stairs before Harry. He was the first one to jump on the bed which Harry was always embarrassed to explain to his mother why it was broken again. In the end his mother just laughed which made Harry happy and the situation less embarrassing.

"So what's the reason you're here?" Harry asked and sat down on his chair next to his desk. Louis pushed himself up by his elbows and looked at Harry. This boy always had a mischievous glint on his face. You never knew what he thought or planned.

Now came the suspicious Louis-smirk which Harry saw every day. He was up to no good. "It's an honour to have me here, tosser. Anyway! Let's go on a road trip, yeah?" Louis grinned from ear to ear while Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "A.. road trip." He repeated Louis' words over and over in his head and he still didn't understand. Louis' grin left his face. "Yes, a road trip, idiot. After we graduate, which we do in five months by the way. We're gonna go on a road trip. And you can't say no!" 

Harry blinked at Louis. "So you want to fly to another country - or drive - and just do nothing for how long exactly?"

"Three months."

"Three months?"

"Yes, Harold. Three months of freedom."

Louis grinned proudly and stood up to make his way towards Harry. He kneed down so he was face to face with his best friend who didn't seem convinced. "If it's because of Katy, I'm going to murder her and then I'll murder you. Bros before hoes, remember?"

Harry smiled down at his hands. He knew Louis hated his girlfriend for some reason. Louis always claimed it was her personality but Harry knew that wasn't true, or maybe he just hoped so. Fact was, or at least that's what Harry told himself, that Louis didn't know why he hated her.

Harry loved Katy but Louis came first. Always. It was always Louis. 

"She's my girlfrien-"

"And my enemy." Louis said dramatically which made Harry laugh. "You know she wants me to be careful around you. Remember that time we went to that abandoned swimming pool and I slit open my foot because you thought it'd be cool to walk bare foot?"

Louis only shrugged. "Boys don't cry. As if she never hurt herself when she was younger."

"Louis, we were 18." Louis laughed. The laugh that made crinkles appear by his eyes. It was contagious so Harry joined his laughter. "Alright we'll plan this road trip. But it's 3:01 am. You wanna sleep over here? I'll make your bed."

"Like always." Louis smiled. Harry only returned it and made his way to his wardrobe to get the blankets. He had a couch in his room that became a second home for Louis. 

They were both lying in their bed, well, Louis on the couch when he heard Harry's breath getting heavier, means he was sleeping already.

"Like good old times." Louis whispered and felt his own eyes closing before he fell asleep. 

~

Harry groaned, opened his eyes and tried to turn off his alarm clock. He hit it once, twice until it went off. It was 6:30 am so it was still dark and cold. Just like February days are supposed to be. 

Harry heard groaning from the other side of the room. "Turn that bloody thing off!" Louis was up now. 

Louis has never been a morning person. Unlike Harry, who stood up with a smile every morning, Louis needed breakfast to smile, otherwhise the whole day was bad. 

So Harry just chuckled and threw a pillow at Louis. "Do that one more time and I'll cut off your arms and legs, Styles." Louis loved him anyway. Harry stretched before he stood up to go to the bathroom. "You better be ready for breakfast, Tommo. 20 minutes or I won't let you have breakfast."

Louis' head snapped up, messy hair and baggy eyes. "If you won't let me eat, I'll cut off your head, too." 

"Love you too." Was all Harry said before he made his way towards the bathroom. He had his own bathroom but Louis and him had a rule: whenever Louis was there, Harry's bathroom was his. He even had his own toothbrush. 

It's that kind of a friendship, really. Call it a love-hate friendship or a weird one but it's probably the best you can have. Harry always put his best friend first and so did Louis. Sure they fought, but who didn't?

~

Harry stood in front of the stove when Louis entered the kitchen. "How can you wake up that early and cook and be happy an-"

"I'm not you, you know. That's the trick, really." Harry smirked to himself, back still turned to Louis. "People that don't look at me when they interrupt me don't have the right to do it." Louis tried to be serious but he failed when he saw Harry's "What the bloody hell are you saying" face. It was one of his favourites. Louis just loved how confused Harry looked but there was still some hint of amusement.

"What you lookin' at boy? Keep making your stupid breakfast." Harry laughed at that. He knew Louis loved his breakfast. Ever since Harry started going to cooking courses, he gained more and more skills while Louis just.. cooked. (He'd see how it would taste in the end anyway, so he might as well just cook whatever's in the fridge.)

~

Both finished eating. Harry put the dishes into the sink while Louis went to the bathroom. It has always been lik that. Harry cleaned up what Louis made but he never complained. Not even when Louis called him a mum sometimes. He saw it as his job to look after that small devil. 

Harry's mother Anne entered the kitchen, smiling at her son. "Good morning, mum." Harry smiled back at her, earning a sleepy "Good morning, dear." You see, in the Styles household, all it took was a smile and a personality and everyone would love you. Louis' family is just like the Styles', the only difference being the amount of children. Having one daughter and one son is different from having five daughters and two sons. But both families loved each other, knowing the other for a long time now.

Louis joined them in the kitchen and gave Anne a hug. Sometimes Harry thought she loved Louis more that him but then again, Louis' mother, Johanna, loved Harry more than Louis. (.. at least Harry hoped so.) 

"Haven't seen you in a while, Lou." Anne smiled at the boy that was around the same hight as her. "I know ugh. University and all. Missed you and Gem. Getting tired of the youngest Styles, you know?" Louis pretented to whisper the last part but Harry heard him and glared at him. Anne just laughed, knowing her boy and his best friend as good as the back of her hand. 

"You two are quite a team after what.. almost a lifetime, huh?" She said and Harry knew that face of pride, happiness but also a small bit of sadness. "Aw c'mon mum we're still young." Harry patted her shoulder, looking at Louis who just chuckled. "I see some wrinkles on your face, though." Louis said and touched few places on Harry's face. 

"Hands off, old man. You're almost two years older than me." Harry sticked out his tongue at his best friend. Louis clutched his chest dramatically. "Did you hear what your son said, Anne? Unbelievable this rebel." he mocked in an old lady voice.

"Better put on your jackets now. Unless you want to be late." Anne said, looking at the clock. Both, Louis and Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before opening the front door.

"Was nice to see you again, Anne. Hopefully see you soon." Louis shouted before he closed the door. Harry shook his head. 

"What?"

"I know you have a crush on my mum but do me a favour and don't act like an angel when you're around her."

Louis chuckled.

"If she was a man, definitely. You know, being gay 'nd all." Harry pushed Louis' shoulder slightly with his before they made their way to University.

Just like good old times.

~

"You were late again, weren't you?" Katy asked when Harry and Louis sat down next to her at the cantine. "How'd you know? Hi by the way." Harry said and pecked her lips. Louis made a gagging motion. "Because you're with him." Now Louis could really gag. Did she just insult him?

"Excuse me Mrs. Diets-are-my-life, if you're jelly of the fun me and Harry are having, you should just go." Louis smiled at her. 

"Louis!" Harry said shocked. Louis furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. "What? If she gets to insult me, I might be able to point something ovious out." And really, if it wasn't Harry's girlfriend, he'd probably laugh but love stopped him. "Why are you hanging out with him again?" Katy glared at Louis while asking her boyfriend. 

"Best friends, hoe." That being said, Louis stood up and went somewhere else. Katy sat there, mouth wide open.

"You're not getting any dick in your mouth anyway so close your filthy mouth!" Louis shouted from the distance. Harry closed his eyes in disbelief. Why did he have to be in th middle? He saw people looking at them, some giggling.

"Sorry, love. He's.. having a bad day?" Harry wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement. He was bad at lying. "24/7 huh. I swear if you weren't my boyfriend I'd roast him." she gritted her teeth. What a nice day for Harry. "And you didn't even back me up!" Pardon. What a wonderful day for Harry. 

"You know I hate getting between Louis and you. It's not like it'll stop any time soon." Harry always defended Louis without knowing. It was his instinct to cover that rule-breaking moth. Katy rolled her eyes. "Good thing I love you. I'll see you later at mine, yeah? I bought some new.. things." she winked at Harry before kissing him. 

Harry smiled into the kiss. That's why he loved her. "I'll make it up to you." he said and he didn't notice that Louis was standing behind him. "By dumping her corpse into the rubbish? Her home?" Louis said. 

"Christ, Louis. Enough is enough." Harry said before turning towards his friend. Louis overreacted sometimes. "What so ever. We gotta go now unless you want Mr. Kingsley to dump OUR corpses into the rubbish." Louis smiled at Katy who just rolled her eyes.

"See you later, boyfriend that loves me." Katy said and kissed Harry's neck where she knew it would make Harry weak. Harry gasped and turned around. "See you, babe." he said and kissed her before him and Louis left the cantine. 

~

"I'm so glad I'm gay as hell." Louis said. He was annoyed, Harry knew. "If you would just stop fighting and actually give her a chance you might li-"

Louis started laughing. Not really, of course. "Like it's my fault she's a total bitch. You don't even know why I hate her." 

Harry stopped walking before he said, "Then tell me. What did she do to you?" Louis turned around, sighing. "You know Kyle Deckman?"

"That guy that.. bullied you?" 

Louis looked at the ground and nodded. "He's Katy's ex. That's enough for you to know." Louis turned around again and started walking. Harry was confused. "But you can't hate her for dating him." 

Louis stopped but didn't turn around this time. "Of course not. But I can hate her for laughing at his jokes. Joining him when he called me a faggot and told me to kill myself. That's a reason to hate her." 

Harry could hear Louis' voice trembling and he walked towards his best friend, hugging him from behind. "You never said anything. Why didn't you tell me?" 

It was a good question and even though Louis hated Katy, he knew Harry truly loved her. He smiled a bit. "You always looked so happy when you saw her. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that she's homophobic. I adore your happy moods too much to destroy them."

Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck, knowing it would comfort him. "You know I'd always put you first though."

"I'll tell her that every time I'll see her."

"She already knows. Doesn't like it but accepts it."

"She better."

Harry smiled and pulled away from Louis. "We'll need an excuse for being late to Mr. Kingsley's lesson. Have something in mind?" 

"A kid fainted and we helped him to the nurse but had to wait for one and since that kid kept throwing up and stuff we couldn't leave him alone."

Harry stared at him as if he's just seen a ghost. "How did you come up with that that quick?" Louis winked at him. "I'm Louis fast-at-everything-but-not-at-giving-up Tomlinson." 

~

"So you don't know the kid's name?" Mr. Kingsley asked suspisiously. 

"Well, try to say your name while throwing up. Don't think that's easy." Louis said cockily. Harry just watched. 

"Next time one of you better tell someone you'll be late."

"Just like he said, sir, we couldn't really leave that boy and one of us was looking for a nurse while the other one helped him." And, wow. Louis was surprised Harry could lie that good. The teacher just shook his head before saying, "Whatever. Ask someone for the work sheets and sit down."

Some of their classmates glared at them. They knew it was another bullshit story but none of thm would dare to tell on them. So Harry and Louis took their seats while Mr. Kingsley continued his lesson.

"Sorry for the interruption. Anyway, as you all know, graduation is coming and so is the prom. There'll be a council for the organisation things and I was told to ask everybody here if anybody would like to join that council. I'll give you 10 minutes to think about it and then I'll make a list where you can sign if you want to join."

Louis' eyes found Harry's immediately. "Do you know how funny it would be if we were at that council? We could make people wear sweatpants and a hoodie for prom." 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Would be hilarious. But hey, let's take it serious for once yeah? I mean we'll graduate." Louis looked at him with a confused expression. "But," Harry raised his finger and continued, "We'll definitely have a prank in mind, don't we?" now Louis grinned, patting Harry's shoulder. "Thought I'd lost the Harry I know."

~

Louis and Harry signed up for th council. They saw few other names on it, too. And, being Louis Tomlinson, he wrote some stupid name down to which Harry just shook his head. Somtimes he doubted Louis' real age. 

One thing that didn't leave Harry's mind was Katy. The fact that she used to bully Louis was something he didn't want to believe. He always thought Katy was that sweet, cheeky but cool girl that everybody liked bcause she was kind. And why didn't Louis tell him right away? There must've been something else that happened between them, Harry knew. But should he really bother?

He just entered his house when his phone rang. It was Katy so of course he picked up.

"Hey babe." he said with a smile.

"Hey you. Wanted to ask if you're still coming over later?"

"Sure. But.. Katy there's something I need to ask you."

"Uhm.. okay? What is it?"

"Have you ever.. you know.. bullied Louis?" Harry hated asking her because he knew sh would get mad.

"Your best friend that hates me? Because he's gay? No. Why would you think that?" Oh, well.

"Just thinking, dunno."

"Besides, I'm the one getting every piece of you, aren't I?" 

"Yeah, yeah." Harry mumbled, lost in thoughts. He heard Katy groan. "Ugh. You know what? Forget about later. I'll have Jessica over."

And before Harry could say anything, the line was dead. Harry was confused but he couldn't bother because his phone buzzed again with a message from his best friend:

"We're gonna watch that new film l8er. I won't accept a no from you :)"

Here's to all the people for saving their best friend's day, Harry thought with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"So she dumped you for being a loyal best friend? Pfft, what a bitch." Louis said and nipped on the straw of his drink. They sat in the cinema, the movie was about to start. 

 

"Don't call her that. I just suck at arguing with the both of you. In the end, I'm always the twat and someone's mad at me." Harry took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. Louis shook his head, disagreeing. "It's mostly her, innit? She's just mad about you being a good best friend. Jealous that I know you since we were babies and she knows you since what.. College? That's like two years ago. I'm better than her anyway."

 

Harry looked at him, confused about the statement. "Better than her at what?" He was waiting for some jokes but instead, Louis looked at him, expression serious. "At accepting you, your friends, hell I even accept her. I accept who you are and how you act. I support you whenever I can while she's whining about literally everything."

 

Harry looked like he was thinking about it. "See? I'm better than her. You don't even need a girlfriend anyway. You got me." It made Harry laugh. Now that wasn't quite true. "Uh, I surely need someone to have sex with." It made Louis laugh as well and they didn't notice the film started and people where glaring at them. 

 

"You're a sex addict, Harold Edward Styles." Louis half-whispered. He said it like Harry was a rough person. Which, of course some people had bad days, but Harry? He was a flower himself that could never hurt anybody. He was always too kind. He would probably thank you if you hit him for a reason. Louis was the exact opposite. Loud and sassy, shouting at people when they annoyed him. He could be nice, though. It's not like he was totally heartless.

 

~

 

"I wanna have my money back." was the first thing Louis said when they exited the theatre. Harry chuckled. " It wasn't that bad. You just didn't see the things the way you should've." Louis shrugged his shoulders and suddenly stopped. Before Harry realised it, Louis was hiding behind him. "Lou, what're you doing?" he asked, turning his head to see Louis looking at something or someone. Harry followed his eyes and they landed on Sean Miller, Louis' ex-boyfriend. 

 

"The heck's he doing here?" Louis whispered behind Harry, who didn't know how to act or what to do. "Watching a film? Apparently people do that." Louis pinched his waist, earning a squeal from Harry. "Wait wait wait. Who's that next to him? Is that Amber Threiling?" 

 

You see, Louis caught his ex cheating on him. As if that isn't bad already, it was a girl, and Louis thought his boyfriend was gay. It broke his heart so he swore to himself he would never fall for someone ever again. That was a year ago and Louis did good so far. He had some fun with blokes but as soon as they became clingy, he left. He knew he is an asshole, but he just wants  to prevent any heart break. 

 

"Please tell me he's not walking in our direction." Louis prayed but as soon as he did so, he found himself saying hello to Sean, next to him was his girlfriend, Louis assumed, he had the biggest fake-smile on his face.

 

"So what film did you watch?" Sean asked after he introduced the girl to Harry and Louis. Amber held his arm tightly. Louis looked down at their arms. He wanted to vomit. "Oh it was a great film!" Louis said. Sean nodded, the air thick with awkwardness. 

 

"And uh.. how are you?" Sean then asked after few seconds of silence. Louis smiled once again. "Oh, you know. I'm great since I caught you fucking that Dina bitch." Sean's eyes were wide open, his mouth moving like the one of a fish but nothing came out. Louis noticed Amber's shocked face. He looked at her now, smile gone, now mimicking her. "What. You didn't know he was gay? I bet he told you he's straight? Well, I realised that. Of course after he had his dick inside another girl. You see, I'd be careful around him. Maybe his dick slips into someone else again. Accidentally of course." He said with a smile at the end. 

 

"Have a wonderful day, Sean and.. Amber was it?" With that, Louis pulled Harry away from them, proud of himself. "Very smooth, Tomlinson." Harry said amused. Louis smirked. "He deserved it and she deserved to know. Oh, can you hear them yelling? Well.. Oops!"  

 

Louis always wins.

 

~

 

Harry kicked off his shoes and entered the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice before saying hello to his mother who sat at the table, reading one of the thousand magazines she loved so much. "So how's Katy?" she asked, looking up to smile at her son. He finished the glass and set it down. "Oh I went out with Lou. Katy uh.. didn't feel so good." 

 

Anne raised her eyebrows. She knew - as well as Louis - that Harry was a bad liar. That's when Harry gave up. "Okay, we fought. And it might include Louis. I might stood up to him?" He sighed before he looked up at his mother, seeing some kind of concern on her face. In the end, he would tell his mother everything. It might be weird to others - talking about private things with their parents. But it was actually quite good to know someone's opinion. In those situations, Harry saw his mother more as a friend. She was older, she has more experience in life than Harry. 

 

"What's wrong with standing up for a good friend?" She asked and Harry sighed, looking down. "Louis told me she used to bully him. And I.. you know I hate it when people do that to him. It's just that I love her and it's so stupid being between people I love but they hate eachother's guts. I asked her about it after he told me and she just blocked it and got angry."

 

"Oh, dear. That's a difficult situation, indeed. But Louis is your best friend. You've known each other for a lifetime. And I was happy to see him yesterday. He didn't change at all, did he?" 

 

Harry knew she would try to change the topic a bit but he smiled. Louis would never change. Not for anyone, not for a million bugs. He has always been himself. "No, he would never."

 

Anne and Johanna were always fond about how well Harry and Louis were interacting. The very first time they met was when Louis was over a year old and Harry just two months. When Louis looked at Harry he smiled and patted him like a pet, said he looked weird but in a cute way. There's video proof of that somewhere. 

 

Anne stood up from her chair and went over to Harry who watched her every move until she was next to him, hugging him. "I know how hard it is to choose between two people you love. But you just have to do what feels right. Do what your heart says." it made Harry chuckle. "Really, mum. That's the biggest movie line." 

 

Anne joined his chuckle. "But it's true. You know what? I'd say you hav a talk with her, or just go on a nice date to show her how much she means to you. I think Louis knows how much he means to you anyway.

  
Harry smiled once again. "Of course he does."

 

~

 

"A date?" Katy asked, not sure she heard Harry right. He called her when his and Anne's conversation ended. "Yes, baby. A date. You can choose where we g-" 

 

"Can we go to that new Restaurant El Paulo? And we can go shopping before we go there?" Harry heard the excitement in her voice and smiled. "Of course. My treat." He wasn't if Katy thought he talked about the food or the shopping but she just said "Oh my gosh you're the best boyfriend ever! Love you. We'll talk yeah? Gotta go, bye!"

 

Before Harry could say anything, the line was dead. He rolled his eyes, hating it when Katy said gosh. Sighing, he went to take a shower before calling for a reservation. He wasn't sure if he should tell Louis. Louis would probably laugh and say what a waste it was and that Harry would waste his money on their road trip.

 

~

 

Few days passed and Harry didn't want to meet Louis at college. Unfortunately, they had many classes together so sooner or later he would have to talk to him about the date, knowing that Louis would ask. 

 

So there he sat, in his chair behind his desk, waiting for Louis to sit down next to him. Harry was on his phone when Louis sat down. "So, how was the date?" he said before saying hi. 

 

"Uhm, hi? It was great actually." Harry didn't look up at Louis who rolled his eyes. "How much did you waste on her?"

 

"For your information, it wasn't wasting it. I did it gladly. And it wasn't that much." he said, quickly looking at Louis before focusing back on the game.

"How much?"

 

"50." Harry mumbled.

  
"M not believing you?"

 

"Maybe 100?"

 

"Harreh?"

 

"Okay 200 bugs. Satisfied?"

 

Louis' eyes went wide and he raised his eyebrows. "You can't be bloody serious! You wasted 200 bugs on her? She's not even worth 2!" Harry's head shot up, furrowed eyebrows. "Stop acting like a total asshole. I love her and you gotta accept that." he snapped. Louis just raised his eyebrows. "You done there? 'S not my fault you're that whipped. You can love her but she should love you, not your money."

 

"She loves me!" Harry spat back.

  
"Sure she does." Louis said sarcastically before their teacher entered the classroom and began with his lesson. 

 

~

 

Louis went home earlier than expected because his English teacher called in sick. He entered the house and was greeted with the smell of meat being fried. He sniffed the air with a smile and tossed his bag in the corner to go to the kitchen.

  
"Hey mum!" he greeted, seeing his mother at the stove, preparing dinner. "Hey Lou. English class got canceled again?" It's true, his English teacher called in sick a lot, Louis called it the sickness of college. 

 

"I swear h realised being a teacher sucks and he hopes to get fired." Louis sat down at the dining table. "What are you cooking anyway? The girls are not coming back in over an hour."

 

"Oh, Anne and Robin are coming over. Dan should be back any time soon with the twins." Louis admired his mother. She truly cared for everyone. He smiled and said, " I'll cook something for me and the girls. Don't worry, mum." Jay turned around and went over to her son to hug him tight. 

 

"Thanks, sweetheart. I would've cooked something but now - oh thank you." Louis hugged back. He loved his mothere with all his heart. 

 

"No biggie. I'll manage without burning the kitchen." Louis patted her back before releasing her and going to his room. He grabbed his phone and texted Harry.

 

"Hey, sorry about being an ass earlier.. and hey your mum is coming over later. You up to something?"

 

He didn't even wait for two minutes before Harry replied:

 

"Katy's here, sorry mate xx but we'll hang out this evening, planning the road trip and all yeah? :)"

 

Louis replied a quick "Sure x" before he started doing his homework.

 

They would have a lot to plan. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Day Of The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to day of departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped to the beginning of the trip because it would've taken ages for Larry to "develop" if I wouldn't skip aye   
> (doesn't hapen in this [short] chapter though but when the time comes, it'll be good and unexpected)  
> Have fun reading and let me know if you like it :)x
> 
> (This one's a bit short, sorry)

Harry's luggage was beside him, waiting to be put into the car that would drive him and Louis to the airport. He rang the bell twice now, waiting for Louis to come down. 

 

"For god's sake, Louis. You better hurry!" he said while knocking. He heard doors open and close, foot steps getting closer until the door opened. It was Louis' sister Fizzy. "Heya. Louis' gonna be ready in a bit. Come in and uh.. the luggage can wait outside, right?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Sure." he said before entering the house. He was met with the smell of the Tomlinsons. It was comforting, and it never changed over the years.

 

"Harry!" he heard a woman's voice. It was none other than Louis' mother. he turned his head to see her approaching him, hugging him tight. "Hi Jay." he smiled, "My mum's gonna come over with Robin any minute."

 

Jay sobbed when she pulled away. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You and Louis." Harry hummed an "aww" before hugging her. "It's only three months. I'll watch over him, don't worry." he assured.

 

The door bell rang again, causing both to pull away. "Must be Anne." Jay said and made her way towards the door. She opened it, hugging her old friend like it's been years. Harry smiled before heading towards Louis' room. "M' gonna go to Louis' room. Help him or something."

 

His and Louis' mother both nodded before he turned around, hearing them talk about the things mothers talk about. He knocked on Louis' door, hearing a groan and a "come in." so he entered the room. It was really tidy except the bed and a wandering Louis who seemed to be in a hurry. 

 

"What's the hurry? Except that we have to leave in like," Harry looked at his watch, "five minutes."  Louis looked at him and Harry could see the messy hair, puffy lips and baggy eyes. Louis had a visitor last night.

 

"I hooked up with uh.. some guy, dunno his name yesterday and I just don't want my room to smell like sex when I'm gone. So I'm looking for the spray." Harry suddenly frowned. He felt an uncomfortable tuck in his gut but he didn't know why. 

 

"You slept with a guy you didn't know?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. "No feelings, remember? Besides, you said we're leaving in -  _now_ \- four minutes. So do you really wanna talk about me having fun or just help me find that damn spray so it doesn't stink when I'm back. Open window's not enough."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and started looking for the spray everywhere. It was quite stupid when he thought about it. Looking for a damn spray couldn't take them that long. Louis looked on his desk while Harry got own on his knees to look beneath the bed. "Aha!" he pulled the spray from underneath and wiggled in front of Louis. "How could you not look under the bed first? I'm disappointed, Louis." 

 

"Oh shut it and give me that stupid spray."

 

~

 

Bone-crushing hugs and tears. That's how Louis described going away for a longer time. He loved his family, of course, but he hated hugs and tears. So he found himself hugging his sisters and the baby twins, his step father Dan and finally his mother. "Mum you know I hate tears." But Jay couldn't help herself. His son just graduated, got accepted for the job he wanted to do and now he was leaving for a three months trip. 

 

Anne and Robin where at Harry's side, hugging him. "Tell Gems to stay away from my room." Harry said and Anne chuckled, wiping away her tears. "And that I love her, of course."

 

After everybody hugged each other and cried for some minutes, it was time to go. They were 20 minutes over the time already. The taxi was waiting outside, luggage already in the trunk.

 

The journey started there. 

 

~

Louis sat in the passenger seat in the front while Harry took the seat behind him. "You got everything with you?" Louis asked, looking into the mirror to see Harry. He was on his phone, probably texting Katy. "Earth to Harry. I asked you something, dickhead." the taxi driver looked at him quickly before he focused back on the road. Harry typed something on his phone, still not paying attention to Louis. 

 

It made Louis upset, so he turned around to take Harry's phone, earning a yell from the other boy. "That's my phone." he half-shouted when he realised they where in a car with a stranger. Louis read through the messages of Harry and Katy.   
  
"On my way now x I'll text you when I landed babe, _smiley face_ " Louis mocked. "Louis, give it back!" Harry warned. Louis gave him his phone back. "So I got your attention now?" 

 

"Obviously."

 

"I aske you if you have everything. Didn't forget your panties?" The taxi driver chuckled, making Louis smile. He loved the success of making people laugh. "Who knows, maybe I got Katy's." Harry smirked. He heard gagging noises and rolled his eyes playfully. "You, Louis Tomlinson, are a dickhead."

 

"I'm just disgusted by vaginas, that's all." Harry laughed while the taxi driver stopped aprubtly. "Get out of my car." he suddenly said, surprising both Harry and Louis. "What?" Louis asked, his eyes in a thin line.   
  
"I don't want any faggots in my taxi." he said, looking at Louis in disgust. "Excuse me?" Louis asked, taken aback while Harry's blood was already boiling. "I said. Get.  **out**!" the taxi driver repeated. 

Harry opened the door and opened the one of the taxi driver, pulling him out of the car. "What the hell, man!? Get off of me!" the man yelled while Harry pushed him against the car, fisting his shirt.   
  
"You say one offensive word to him or to anyone else, I'll call the police, telling them that a homophobic asshole is insulting his costumers. Get in your car and get away from here before I'll beat your ass."

 

The taxi driver scrunched his nose before Harry pushed his shoulder harshly and letting him go. "Lou, c'mon we're gonna get another taxi." Harry called and Louis opened his door only to slam it shut.   
  
"Go to hell, son of a bitch." Louis yelled one last time before him and Harry got their luggage and left the car. It drove off quickly and Harry was already on his phone to call another one. 

Louis sat down on the ground next to the street, sighing. He heard Harry talking on the phone "Mhm, alright. 10 minutes, yeah? Okay, thanks. Bye!" he said before putting his phone into his pocket. He kneeled down next to Louis, a concerned look on his face. "Y'alright, Lou?" Louis looked up, smiling but his eyes looked puffy. 

"Can you believe those people? He wanted me out because I was gay."

And Harry pitied him, he really did. "Assholes like him are probably unsure about their own sexuality or don't even have a sex life." it made Louis chuckle. "You know it actually doesn't bother me but _that?_ \- was just bloody offensive."

"He was just sad he couldn't hook you up with his sister." Harry shrugged. Louis scoffed, "Pff, I'd rather marry a dog than marry a homophob's sister. Even if I wasn't gay."

"Please don't!" Harry laughed. He made sure the luggage was in their sight and sat down next to Louis on the ground, placing and arm around Louis' back. "The next taxi driver better not be a homophobic asshole." Harry said, rubbing Louis' arm. 

"What if he hates tall guys with brown curls and green eyes?" Louis smiled and looked at his best friend. Harry looked at the road. "Well then I guess we'll have to go by foot." Louis bumbed his elbow into Harry's side, causing him to jerk and let out an "Ugh" before glaring at Louis.

 

~

 

Luckily, the car ride wasn't as bad as the first one. Theya talked about the prom night and about the prank they pulled on Mr. Kingsley, laughing heartly. They arrived at the airport, checked in and went to their waiting area. They time went by quite fast so that's how they found themselves in the plane, about to fly. 

"The journey begins, Harry. It's an honour for you to go on this road trip with me." Louis said. Harry chuckled and looked out of the window. "I might get another seat." Harry said with a smile that Louis couldn't see. 

"Pfft, you would cry if I didn't hold your hand, baby who's afraid of flying." Harry turned around and glared at him. "Some people are afraid of flights, Mr. I-squeak-when-I-see-a-big-spider." Harry grinned, showing his teeth.

"Okay, we're square, Mr. I-still-peed-my-bed-with-6." Louis sticked out his tongue. And it was always like that, Louis insulting Harry, Harry firing back and Louis roasting him. 

It was pure love for a friend. People that knew them knew there was something wrong when Harry and Louis wouldn't insult each other because it was something they did when they were with each other - as common as breathing. So that meant three months of non-stop banter between the two of them that nobody would understand.

  
  
They slept through the whole flight so they didn't notice when the plane was landing. Being tired, they were a bit grumpy when the stewerdess woke them up but they left the plane to head towards the check-point where they would get their luggage. After about 20 minutes, they got their luggage and went outside. They looked around and it was completely different from the UK. It was warmer.

Both looked at each other after a while. Louis grinned and said,

"Welcome to Brazil, fucker. Let the holidays begin." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like the first chapters?  
> If you do, comment please.  
> If you don't, comment anyway, aha!  
> Or just tell me what you think :)  
> Any questions, just ask. I don't bite. x


End file.
